


Too Soft

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Too Soft

Obi-Wan studied his bare torso in the mirror after he got out of the shower. Had he really gone this soft? He had extra cushioning around his middle, and his thighs were a little thicker than they used to be. He was just nesting though, right?

That night Padme and Anakin came over for dinner. Obi-Wan tried to focus on the food Y/N had made, but he couldn't quite take his mind off the way Anakin’s muscled arms worked under his t-shirt. Did he still look like that? Sure, Y/N cooked often. She was a wonderful cook, and he usually enjoyed her desserts more than the actual meal. Maybe he needed to hit the gym...a little toning up couldn't hurt.

Four weeks later

Obi had spent all his free time at the gym. You had barely seen him. When he stopped eating dinner with you and opted instead for granola bars and a few apple slices, you began to seriously worry.

“Obi?”

“Yes?”

“Are you alright?”

“I'm fine.” He smiled and tried to play it off, but you knew him well enough to see the hurt that passed over his features.

“Obi...you know you can't lie to me. What's wrong?” You moved to kneel in front of him.

“Oh, Y/N. It’s just...it seems that I've…” He trailed off. You could see tears welling up in his eyes.

“Obi calm down sweetie. You know you can tell me anything.” You tried to console him.

He took a deep breath and continued, “I’ve gone soft...I don't look like I used to. My stomach has much more cushioning than it used to. I've gotten fat, Y/N. I'm trying to fix it though I promise. That's why I've been at the gym so much. I didn't want to make you embaras-”

You cut him off. “Obi-Wan stop it. I think you're perfect, you've always been perfect. I love that you've gotten comfortable enough to eat what you want to eat, and not feel like you have to go work out everyday. It's my goal to make you happy and comfortable. I love you just the way you are. Now, if you really want to lose weight, fine. I'll love you then too. But I hate that you feel like you have to, because you don't baby, you really don't.”

You hadn't realized you were crying until you felt Obi-Wan’s thumb wiping away a tear on your cheek. “Y/N, thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much. I'm gonna go throw away all those god awful granola bars.” Obi jumped up and started to run to the kitchen. “Oh Y/N?” He turned back to you and asked.

“Yeah hun?”

“Would you fix some pie?” He gave you his perfect puppy dog eyes. Who could say no?

“Of course. Chocolate?”

“Yes please.” He smiled a big toothy grin.

You came up to him and wrapped your arms around his middle. He held you closer to him and placed a kiss on your forehead.

“C’mon. I'll let you lick the spoons.” You giggled as you walked into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
